


Lindo y pequeño

by Corazinkawai34



Category: Karmaland4
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazinkawai34/pseuds/Corazinkawai34
Summary: 💌Lindo y pequeño💌Para Luzu le era demasiado facil mostrar su amor hacia su pareja, pero para el menor le era un poco mas dificil ya que nunca ha tenido una-Eres tan pequeño y lindo Alexby-
Relationships: Luzugames/Alexby11
Kudos: 1





	Lindo y pequeño

💌Lindo y pequeño💌

Para Luzu le era demasiado facil mostrar su amor hacia su pareja, pero para el menor le era un poco mas dificil ya que nunca ha tenido una

-Eres tan pequeño y lindo Alexby-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 años de novios

Hoy cumplian esos 2 años de novios, ambos habían echo lo posible para nunca separare, aunque para Alexby le era un poco raro, ya que Luzu era si primer novio

-Alexbitas- 

-Oh! Hola Luzu-.

-Oye no seas tan frio, dime amor-.

Las mejillas del menor tomaron un color carmesí y miro a otro lado.

-Hola amor-.

Ante aquellas palabras el mayor sonrio para acercarse a su novio y tomarlo de la cintura 

-¿Qué haces tío?-.

-Solo abrazó a mi lindo novio-.

El corazón del menor latía dando señales de que tal vez saldria de su pecho, se dejo llevar por aquel abrazo calido, sintiendo como su novio daba pequeñas caricias en su espalda y pocas veces en su cintura, tenian suerte de estar solos.

Para ser la primera pareja de Alexby este se sentía cómodo, se sentía amado, dio una sonrisa y miro al chico que se había ganado su corazón

-Feliz 2 años de novios Luzu-.

-Feliz 2 años honey-.

Ambos se unieron en un beso cálido y tierno, al separarse unieron sus frentes y dio una sonrisa.

-Eres tan lindo y pequeño, amo todo de ti, mi niño-

Fin


End file.
